What did I ever do to you?
by bramslullaby
Summary: First fanfic, please read and review. Chloe and Lex work together to figure out why someone wants revenge, and to take it out on both of them. Seems to be growing into Chlex.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wouldn't know what to do with them if I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Weirder and wierder.  
  
Lex couldn't believe what he was seeing. When the two scruffy men had gotten out of the pick-up in the back alley behind the Talon things seemed weird. When said men started to beat on Lex, 'a little weirder' he thought. Now through the blood Lex could see Chloe Sullivan coming out of the Talon's back door wielding a Louisville slugger, 'the weirdest he thought'.  
  
"Alright back away from my buddy quick and I may not use this thing."  
  
  
  
Chloe advanced on the two dark haired men who had for the moment stopped their assault on Lex.  
  
"Little lady this ain't got nothing to do with you."  
  
The one with the beard drawled to Chloe. Even in Lex's present condition he could still manage to find humor in the man calling Chloe a "Little Lady" 'that'll tick her off far more than you two taking a few pot shots at me.'the bald, bleeding man thought starting to chuckle only to find it quickly change in to a coughing fit.  
  
"Little lady?" Chloe repeated disbelievingly. "What is this Hee haw? Good Lord, just get in your truck and go back to redneckland or I'm going to start swinging this bat and I'll be aiming for your heads, empty as they may be."  
  
The second of the two, the younger, or he could have just seemed younger because of the lack of facial hair, tried to reach for the bat. Chloe was ready for it and flipped the bat at his fingers giving them a good crack. "Son of a ...." the second man's curse was cut off as Lana Lang yelled from the Talon's back doorway, portable phone in hand. "I've called the police and they're on their way. They'll be here any second."  
  
The two men ran the short distance to their dirty light blue truck. The first one turned back and yelled "This isn't over Luthor, you'll pay for what you and your father did to me!" He quickly climbed in the truck and sped away.  
  
Chloe rushed over to a dirty and battered Lex as she heard Lana relaying the truck's license plate to the police. "Lex are you ok?" Chloe asked as she tried to help Lex up to a standing position. Lex looked into her eyes and managed a slight smile. "My hero." And with that Lex's world faded to black. 


	2. Witty banter and some antiseptic

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wouldn't know what to do with them if I did..... Ok so I could think of a few things.....  
  
Big thank-you very much to MitchPell, for the nice things said, and who so nicely and politely let me know that I had to work on my form! It's all about presentation I appreciate any and all help. I need lots of it.  
  
Thank-you also to twirlwriter for the encouraging words. That was very much needed!  
  
Thank-you perejil tuk I'll try to get better, I hope you'll give me a second chance.  
  
If you have any suggestions please feel free. I'm new to this and really don't mind people pointing things out to me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lew woke in a hospital, he could tell from the smell. Ugh. He could hear someone reading, probably to him. The words were familiar. 'Someone's reading a horror novel to me? Who would be reading me a Michael Slade novel?' Lex had to think for a split second before the figurative lightbulb went on.  
  
"Miss Sullivan how nice of you to keep me company. I hate to seem unappreciative, however don't you think you could have found slightly more appropriate reading material?"  
  
"Hey the gift shop had Danielle Steel and Nora Roberts. Just be thankful I had this in my bag." Chloe looked unapologetic as she brushed a stray strand of her blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Thank-you for the selection. And thank-you for your earlier Avenging Angel impression." Lex attempted a smirk but found it too painful.  
  
Chloe noticed the movement and felt a pang of sympathy. Lex's normally pale face was mostly shades of purple and blue, with the occasional blood red. The Doctor had assured Chloe that Lex looked worse than he actually was. Lex had no internal injuries according to the tests and x-rays the hospital staff had performed. Chloe took Lex's hand in hers.  
  
"You'll be happy to know the damage was all superficial. A good make-up artist and no one will know ever know what happened." Chloe finished looking at the hand she still held. Surprised to find it hadn't been pulled back, but was actually squeezing her hand in return.  
  
"Won't everyone be reading about this in the next Torch?" Les asked without concern.  
  
Chloe's face turned into a mask of mock horror. "And let everyone know my superhero secret identity? No way!" Chloe shrugged as if it had been the obvious reason. Finishing with a 'Duh' for good measure.  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you would not make me laugh." Lex looked at Chloe with an expression mixed between humor and pain.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be gentle with the delicate Mr. Luthor. I forget how sensitive you are." Chloe raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
At that moment a disturbance outside the room caught both their attention. A man's voice started yelling threats to the hospital, a nurse, and some poor older lady who was pushing her IV down the hall. Lex slowly removed his hand from Chloe's.  
  
"I see Father has arrived." Lex stated his usual cool emotionless facade slipping like a mask over Lex's face.  
  
The door swung open and a cane-less Lionel Luthor came in on the arm of a man Chloe recognized as a Luthorcorp employee.  
  
"Lex, son where are you? What have they done to you?" Lionel yelled unnecessarily.  
  
"I'm right here Dad." Lex stated quietly, wincing as his father grabbed his leg trying to orient himself to his surroundings. "Where's Mrs. Kent?"  
  
"Martha's gone with the Doctor to make arrangements for your release and for home care. Lex what happened? Who did this to you?" Lionel asked not realizing Chloe was in the room and jumped a little when it was she who answered.  
  
"Actually Lex's injuries are pretty superficial. The two men who attacked him outside the Talon are being sought by the police. Lana was able to give them a partial plate. Unfortunately I didn't have the presence of mind to think about those things." Chloe finished giving Lex a look of remorse.  
  
"No you only had the presence of mind to grab a bat and come out to greet my attackers. I owe you a great deal" Lex thanked her flatly.  
  
Chloe shyly smiled at Lex "Yeah well if only I'd gotten there sooner I would have saved that cute little baby face of yours." Chloe smirked at Lex impishly, knowing his Father would now hound him about her friendship with his son. "Play nice Mr. Luthor, Lex needs his rest. Call me when you're feeling better, or if you want some company. You know the number."Chloe leaned over and gave Lex a very light kiss on a spot on his forehead that didn't seem to be quite as abused as the rest of his face.  
  
She grabbed her bookbag and opened the hospital room door and almost ran straight into Martha Kent. "Hey Mrs. Kent. I've gotta get going but I'll drop by the farm later tonight." Chloe smiled at the pretty redhead that was as close to a maternal figure as she was going to get.  
  
"Why don't you drop by around 5:30 and have dinner with us?" Martha looked at the girl she knew who was growing into a young woman.  
  
"Sounds good, Dad's working late at the plant anyways. I'll see you then" Chloe smiled at her and then hurried off towards the hospital elevators. Pushing down Chloe thought 'That gives me more than enough time to run the plate and do some digging at the Torch.'  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Michael Slade is the Author of a wonderful series of books involving serial killers and all that fun stuff. There of course is nothing wrong with Danielle Steel or Nora Roberts, I just know of no 20ish male that would want a 16ish young lady reading him romancey type novels. 


	3. Chloe's ponderings and a snake in the sh...

Disclaimer: Don't own them, thought of a few more things I could do with some of them.  
  
Thank-you to all that are so kind to read and review. SlayerRyoko, psychogroupie, Lucky Songs, perejil_tuk, MitchPell, Twirlwriter. Greatly appreciated. Just a note I noticed that it was set so only those that were logged in could leave a message. I apologize for that and have rectified the problem! If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment or email me.  
  
Not sure if there's any spoilers, if there is they're very slight.  
  
Author's request: Also does anyone know how long Chloe's Mom has been gone? If you think you know PLEASE email me!  
  
Chapter 3: Chloe's Ponderings, and a snake in the shadows..  
  
Colin Arbor, that was the name that matched the picture, that matched the registration, that matched the license plate, O.k. now she was just getting silly Chloe thought. Staring at the file she had 'borrowed' from the DMV, Chloe was struck at how little she knew about this man. Almost her father's age, a couple years older it was hard to tell how the man looked other than a stereotype of a mountain man, dark hair covered any distinguishing features. They couldn't hide his eyes, or the immense pain Chloe saw in them.  
  
"What'd Lionel do to you?" Chloe sympathized with the man. There was no birth record, or any record at all for the State of Kansas other than the driver's license.  
  
She wasn't sure if she would ask for Lex's help or not. She would definitely tell him about finding out the identity of the bearded man. She felt very guilty about lying to him. She wouldn't have if Lionel hadn't come in.  
  
For some reason Chloe felt connected to Lex. It could be that they shared a lack of maternal love that most people take for granted. At least she had her father, for Lex he didn't even have that. He may have everything he could want materially, but he didn't even like his father. Maybe it was the fight she could see in his eyes. The war within him. She didn't know the details, had no idea what was going on in his head . What she did know was that his internal enemy got a little stronger each time Jonathon Kent distrusted him, each time someone like Pete looked at him with hatred just because he shared half a genetic sequence and a last name with Lionel Luthor, and each time some maniac showed up and wanted revenge on Lionel, tried to use Lex to get it, and then most of the townspeople looking at him as if he had deserved it.  
  
Chloe knew given half a chance Lex could be a smart, funny, and loyal friend. Clark cared for him, she just wished there were more people that were like Clark. Not too many mind you, the responsible for the world complex could become stale fast. Lex needed more adult friends, when your best friend is 15 and well, you're not, it didn't quite seem right.  
  
Chloe could ponder the mysteries that were Lex for hours, she'd done it before, right now she had about 25 minutes to get to the Kents on time.  
  
An article on the computer about an infant death of a boy with the last name Arbor caught Chloe's attention. She printed it and started shutting everything down. When the article finished printing she grabbed it and stuffed it in her book bag. She shut off the light of her bedroom and locked up the house as she left. Skipping down the front steps of the porch she almost tripped on the last one as a dirty blue pick-up truck drove past the house.  
  
'Nah, I'm just becoming paranoid' she thought.  
  
Chloe climbed in to 'Betsy' and started her on the familiar drive to the Kent farm. She could visit Lex tomorrow, she could even bring him ice cream, or pudding. 'That would be yummy'. Chloe started picturing Lex sucking ice cream off a spoon suggestively.  
  
"That's great, the 'in love with someone else farmboy' wasn't bad enough, now I'm going to be attracted to the older, unattainable, emotionally scrambled, billionaire playboy. That wouldn't prove painful" Chloe laughed. 'Maybe she had a masochistic tendency? It would explain a lot' She thought.  
  
Pulling in front of the Kent house she parked the car and got out, trudged up the porch steps and lifted her hand to knock on the door only to find it swing open before she got the chance. Clark leaned against the door wearing a black t-shirt and worn blue jeans, he also had that 100 watt smile and an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Was that, no, it couldn't be mischief?  
  
"Hey slugger!" Clark's smile turned up a few watts, and yes that was mischief.  
  
"O.k. I'm sure you've heard the story so have your laugh and get it over with!" Chloe snarked, blushing slightly.  
  
"I just wished I'd have seen that picture. Lana tells me you got one good." Clark exclaimed with amusement written all over his face.  
  
Martha Kent walked into the living room from the kitchen "Hello there slugger." Martha started chuckling lightly finding herself quite amusing.  
  
"O.k., O.k., I do a good deed and all I get is grief for it." Chloe looked up as if to some sort of higher being. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
Jonathon Kent came into the house through the front door, spotting Chloe a few feet in front of him he greeted (you guessed it) "Howdy slugger." Clark and Martha started full out laughing and Chloe started threatening something on the ceiling. Jonathon looked to see if he could make out what was on the ceiling, seeing nothing he decided they'd all snapped, or had been playing with little glowing green rocks again.  
  
"What, what did I say?" Jonathon asked his looney bin bound family. Martha told the story she had gotten from both Lana and Lex. Jonathon Kent gave her his patented "I'm disappointed in you look."  
  
Chloe looked to the other two for help. "What'd I do?"  
  
"Chloe I can't believe you put yourself in that position for Lex Luthor. You could have been seriously hurt."  
  
Chloe Sullivan loved the Kents like they were her own family, but sometimes she was surprised that Jonathon didn't choke on his morals they were so high.  
  
"So could Lex, he didn't seem too concerned with protecting himself in sector 3 when that freak had a gun pointed at me. I'm sorry Mr. Kent , but I just don't share your views when it comes to Lex Luthor. He's been nothing but a friend to me, and I personally take offense that you would imply Lex wasn't worth saving, or that somehow didn't deserve it because of his last name. Who made you the final word on who's good, bad, right, or wrong?" Chloe paused in her rant to take a breath, that was when she noticed the figure in the doorway behind Mr. Kent.  
  
"Can we help you?" Chloe asked a little warily causing everyone to turn in time to see Lionel Luthor emerge from the shadows.  
  
"Wow do they have training on how to make creepy entrances for eclectic billionaires. I'll take hiding in the shadows for 500 Alex." Chloe covered her unnerve with her usual defensive snark.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion, I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop. Martha told me you'd be having dinner here. I came to bring a token of appreciation for your bravery today." Lionel spoke into the air.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Luthor but I really couldn't accept anything for helping a friend." Chloe tried to be gentle but firm.  
  
"Please it's really from Lex, it was his mother's." Lionel held out a small blue velvet jewelry box.  
  
Chloe looked at it in awe for a moment. Lex's mother meant the world to him. Why wouldn't Lex give it to her himself? Chloe's curiosity almost got the better of her manners. "No really Mr. Luthor I didn't do anything to deserve a gift." "I gave this to Lex's Mother shortly after we started dating. It's called Fire and Ice. I have to admit I was a little skeptical when Lex told me he intended this for you. After what I heard when I arrived, I see know it belongs on you, young lady. Please take it and wear it, if you don't change your mind return it to Lex." Lionel held out the box again.  
  
"O.k.," Chloe took the extended box and slowly opened the lid. She let out a little gasp at the beautiful necklace she saw. A white gold, or maybe platinum spiral chain held a pendant that looked like a small burning flame had been frozen, captured in time. Mr. Luthor, please tell Lex thank- you and I'll come by to visit him tomorrow if that's alright."  
  
"Please come by around one and we'll all have lunch. And thank-you Chloe, for keeping my son safe." With that the enigma that was Lionel Luthor turned and immediately a servant appeared and took his arm and led him away into the dark.  
  
Only Chloe who stood next to Jonathon and Clark with his special hearing, heard the whispered words of Jonathon Kent, mixed between fear, pain, and hatred.  
  
"They'll destroy you, they may not mean to, but it will happen. 


	4. Training the perfect slave

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but the list is growing for things I could do to a few of them.  
  
A/N: Thank-you's to perejil_tuk (if you enjoy the humour, I think you'll enjoy chap 5, it's almost done!), HumbugGirl, Kristina, scifichick774, Millie, and NickyJean, you guys rock! To twirlwriter big thank-you!!!! To Weugene (email) thank-you for the support and the information, I really needed that!  
  
Chapter 4: Open and shut suitcase?  
  
Lex couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. The look in her eyes yesterday before he passed out and then when he woke up in the hospital, she genuinely cared about him. His mother used to look at him like that. She cared about him without strings, not just because he was her son, but because of the wonderful woman she was. Chloe had that same kind of heart. Honest and good.  
  
Which made her lying to him that much harder to take. He knew she was holding something back. Of course his father had burst in the room. Lex liked Chloe, even considered her a friend. He thought she was learning to trust him. For some reason he couldn't tell, that seemed to matter to him, a lot, but was not something he was willing to dwell on.  
  
Once home his father found out that yesterday's beating was payback for something in his past so he'd locked himself in his suite for a few hours. Not that Lex had minded the time alone, when Lionel finally emerged Lex had just mentioned his Mother's necklace would suit Chloe, Lionel then insisted on taking the necklace to Chloe at the Kent's place, personally.  
  
Mrs. Kent had mentioned that Chloe would be having dinner with them last night when they were at the hospital. Lex understood a chance to rub the Luthor money in Jonathon Kent's face was also an attractive bonus. Lex smirked 'If only his father had learned to use his powers for good.'  
  
A knock on the office door tore Lex from his musings.  
  
"Enter"  
  
"Sorry for the interruption sir, there's a Miss Chloe Sullivan wishing to see you. Should I show her in?"  
  
The elderly servant always looked like he was afraid Lex may yell "Off with his head" at any moment. Lex couldn't remember torturing any of the staff at the manor, but that didn't rule it out, there were a couple of teenaged years that were rather fuzzy.  
  
"Yes Stevens, and after if you could have coffee for us sent up please." The elder man nodded and then quickly retreated. Lately Lex had the urge to yell Boo! at him, but was afraid that he might actually harm the old man.  
  
Chloe peeked in looking slightly unsure. Coming out from behind the door Lex was momentarily stunned when he saw her. She was wearing the necklace. He'd been right, it looked perfect on her. Wearing a modest dark grey skirt, and a light creme stretch knit top Chloe looked beautiful and sophisticated, hinting at the future woman she would become. Lex regained his senses, "Chloe you look lovely, is this a social call or is this business?" Chloe looked at Lex taking stock, some of the swelling had gone but the bruises still marred his face. Chloe had an incredible urge to stroke his face and kiss it better.  
  
'Please let that be some kind of twisted maternal instinct' Chloe prayed to no one in particular asking "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I had the tar kicked out of me." Lex realized his mistake the moment after he'd said it.  
  
"Tar? Oh man, that's so on my Hee Haw list of phrases you cannot say and remain cool! Lex I thought better of you."  
  
Lex smirked at Chloe's snark and it's accompanying evil grin.  
  
"I apologize it must be my weakened condition." Lex used what for him passed as a puppy dog look, adding a little cough for good measure.  
  
"Nice try Luthor, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday if you felt up to it?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in mock challenge.  
  
"I may have to lie down but I'll try to keep up." Lex crossed his fingers steeple fashion in front of himself and leaned further back into his large chair. "Please sit down Miss Sullivan, tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"I wanted to apologize for lying to you yesterday." Chloe stared the young man right in the eyes. "I should have told the Police that I knew the license plate. The man with the beard is Colin Arbor according to Kansas DMV. I just wanted a chance to figure this out but I don't want to do it at your expense."  
  
Lex looked at her with furrowed brows. "At my expense?"  
  
"Colin Arbor said this wasn't over Lex, on the off chance that this is some evil twisted hayseed mind devised plot to get at your father through you I wouldn't want to keep information from you that could help protect you."  
  
A knock at the door stopped further conversation for the moment and in came an attractive maid with a coffee tray. She walked across the room and placed the tray on the coffee table making sure to bend over while pouring and it wasn't her eyes she was flashing at Lex.  
  
Chloe actually waited till Lex told the woman "that will be all" and she heard the door close before she proceeded to start laughing, hard. At first Lex thought Chloe was crying or having a seizure. Her shoulders started shaking, and she was attempting to place her head between her legs. She brought her hand to her mouth. Lex finally asked "Chloe are you.." That was as far as he got before Chloe slid out of the chair unto the floor. Lex who had run around the desk in his concern didn't know what to think when he kneeled down beside an almost hysterical Chloe.  
  
She was laughing so hard he didn't know how she was getting any oxygen. He smiled at her. 'Not many people could fall to his floor in laughter and do it with such style.' Trying to breath and explain herself to Lex at the same time Chloe managed. "She grb diss Benskibpip." while losing control and laughing for another 5 minutes. Lex got comfortable and sat down leaning against his desk still watching Chloe, now with tears streaming down her face writhe around on his floor.  
  
"You know to the outside world it could look like I'm involved in some form of torture against you."  
  
Really concentrating Chloe drew in and out slowly. Once her breathing returned to somewhat normal and she felt safe that she wouldn't lose control again Chloe tried to explain herself with out looking like a complete fool. Or at least not a bigger one. "I know this will seem weird but have you ever watched Benny Hill?"  
  
"Are you referring to the old British comedy show with the little old bald guy that Benny Hill used to pat on the head while chasing down voluptuous women who always seemed to lose articles of their clothing?"  
  
Chloe gave out a little chuckle. "Yeah that's the one, had a vision of your father patting that little guy that showed me in on the head, and don't forget Miss Subtle that just left. I hope she was wearing panties, but I so do not want that confirmed or denied. How do you deal with that whole Master and servant game?"  
  
Lex's mask of cool indifference slipped quickly in to place. "Master and servant isn't a game for me, it's my life." Lex quickly got up and crossed to the bar pouring himself a small measure of Scotch into a tumbler. Sipping the bitter amber liquid and sinking into it's bite he was a little surprised to find Chloe right behind him when he turned around.  
  
"Lex please don't give me the closed door treatment. I'm sorry if I said something to offend you but I certainly never meant to. I judge you on your own merits Lex, I'd like the same courtesy. You need to stop taking everything so personally, at least when it comes to me. You know I speak before I think." Chloe looked Lex in the eye.  
  
Lex looked into eyes that saw him as he really was. Just a young guy trying to define himself and create an identity separate from his father. Like most men his age. His father's arms length treatment of Lex had left scars that were long and very, very deep. Ones that unknowingly most could easily reopen. Chloe's words were like a healing salve. "I'm sorry too Chloe, I knew you had lied to me yesterday. Your index finger on your left hand twitches when you fib." Lex smiled widely.  
  
"Then you tell me what you already know and we can call it even." Chloe smiled back at Lex and took the tumbler from his hand.  
  
Lex expected her to take a sip, surprised when she poured it back into the decanter.  
  
"It's too early and anyways we're having lunch with your father in like ten minutes so you might want to get the Colin Arbor file from your desk quickly."  
  
Lex tried to feign innocence, and then threw his hands up in the air and walked back to his desk and picked up a fax which he handed to Chloe. Chloe took the papers and started reading them.  
  
Lex chuckled "How'd you know?"  
  
Chloe didn't even glance up from the fax. "Oh, I could come up with something smart I heard off of Law and Order, but I really just saw his name on a piece of paper on your desk." Chloe finally looked up at Lex, "What does this mean?" Chloe looked to Lex for answers.  
  
"It means Miss Sullivan that after lunch you'll have to go home and pack, we're going on a road trip." 


	5. Lunch and other edibles

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I'm up to almost a book of "Things to do with the Smallville Men"  
  
A/N: Thank-you to all the wonderful people who read and review. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy.  
  
Author request: Does anyone know if Chloe's mom has been given a name yet? If so could you please email me! Thank-you!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Lunch and other edibles.  
  
A slow smile spread across Chloe's face. Just as she was about to speak the office door opened. Both of them turned in time to see Lionel, cane in hand enter the office.  
  
"Lex, Stevens tells me Miss Sullivan has arrived." Chloe moved across the room to where Lionel stood just inside the door. Taking his free hand in both of hers Chloe then placed it on her arm as she'd seen Mrs. Kent do so many times.  
  
"Yes Mr. Luthor, I got here a few minutes ago, how are you today?"  
  
Lionel smiled. "I'm fine dear, but please call me Lionel. I'm not that ancient that it would make you uncomfortable?" Chloe guided the man through the room.  
  
"No I could handle that if you can handle calling me Chloe?" They reached the couch and Chloe placed his hand on the arm and watched him take a seat.  
  
"Chloe it is then. So what have you two been up to?" Lionel asked sounding like he thought they'd been plotting which of the many spots in the garden it would be best to bury his body in after lunch.  
  
"I was just getting the Lex Luthor health update." Chloe told the half truth easily.  
  
"Ah, the staff tell me he's wearing a lovely rainbow on his face."  
  
"Not quite the full spectrum, but he does have some very pretty shades of purple and blue." Chloe chuckled and quite out of character for Lionel he joined in.  
  
"Oh Lex, did I tell you last night I arrived at the Kents just in time to overhear Chloe's dressing down of Jonathon Kent." the amusement in his voice very evident.  
  
Lex raised eyebrows and looked at Chloe who was blushing slightly.  
  
"She was defending your honor, if you can believe that!" Lionel finished looking like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
"Oh really?" Lex looked throughly amused.  
  
Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was only a little dressing, like a stove top stuffing of the dressing downs."  
  
"Ha! Chloe you are just wonderful!"  
  
"Father did you by any chance bump your head this morning? You're frighteningly chipper." Lex looked at his father as if he'd grown a second head.  
  
Lionel leaned over to Chloe in a mock conspiratorial manner. "Is he giving me that look?"  
  
Chloe glanced at Lex and then turned back to Lionel. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Then maybe it's best if we retreat, shall we go have lunch?" Lionel held out his hand and Chloe took it placing it back on her arm. While she was trying to figure out where to go from here Lionel unwittingly helped out. "I hope you like chicken and stuffed crab my dear, Lex why don't you lead the way to the west terrace? I told Kelly to have lunch brought out there."  
  
Lex remained where he was leaning against his desk. Chloe picked up Lionels cane from against the couch and poked Lex with it. "You heard your father, lead on MacDuff!" Lex looked at Chloe  
  
"Et tu Brutus?"  
  
Lex started out of the office and Chloe laughed as she followed leading Lionel with her.  
  
"You know Chloe if you ever want a job, I hope you come to me first." Lex glanced over his shoulder at them.  
  
"Father, Chloe is a reporter, she's in charge of the Torch. She'll get her first Pulitzer exposing all the bad things you and Luthorcorp have been up to over the years."  
  
Chloe was stunned, she wasn't sure which she liked better the thought of getting a Pulitzer or the thought that Lex believed she would.  
  
"You mean I'm touching a reporter?" Lionel looked like she was the equivalent of the plague. "I'm just kidding my dear, for you I can overlook it. Just please don't quote me on it."  
  
Chloe glared at Lex not really feeling it though. "Don't worry Lionel this lunch is completely off the record." Taking Lionel's cane from his hand she then cracked it like a whip against Lex's butt.  
  
"Hey, what the..?" Lex whipped around to stare at Chloe. "You two are starting to scare me."  
  
Chloe handed the cane back to a smirking Lionel. "Lionel 2 o'clock." Lionel stopped smirking and paused for a moment before bringing his cane down and connecting with Lex's shin at 2 o'clock.  
  
"That's it! Do I have to separate you two? Quiet time in the corner for each of you?" Lex couldn't believe what was going on. His usually hard as nails, cold as an ice bastard father was being playful with the young bright eyed pixie girl that seemed to melt even the coldest heart.  
  
"Tell me Chloe is my son always like this? I thought it was reserved just for me."  
  
Chloe smiled slowly, winking at Lex. "Oh no Lionel. You'd be surprised what Lexy's like when it's just the two us!" Lex's mouth hung open.  
  
"Ha! This young lady's going to give you a run for your money." Lionel chuckled.  
  
"Don't be angry Lexy! Uh oh Lionel I think I've upset him."  
  
"Is he giving you the look now?" Chloe glanced at Lex.  
  
"Worse, I think he's plotting the quickest way to have us both committed."  
  
Lionel smirked again. "Oh then we're ok Miss Sullivan if he tries to have me committed he's automatically disinherited."  
  
"Why do I believe you father?" Lex gave Chloe a "this is the father I know and hate look."  
  
"Get going Lex, I don't want lunch to get cold" Lex paused looking at Chloe. She raised her eyebrows and made as if she were going to get the cane again. "I said get going."  
  
Lex turned on his heel and walked away briskly. Chloe placed Lionel's hand back on her arm. "We'd better hurry Lionel" Chloe affected a British accent as she spoke next. "For I think we've upset the young Master."  
  
Lionel let out a small sigh. Quietly he spoke, sadness tinging his voice. "It would seem I have a talent for upsetting the young Master."  
  
Chloe couldn't help the pang of sympathy that she felt for Lionel, 'maybe it's not his fault that he's this way.' she thought. Chloe thought of her own father and how much she loved him. Their relationship was one of ease. The man that had lost his wife more than ten years ago when she chose to walk out and he had reached out for his daughter. This man had turned in to hide from his pain pushing his son away in the process. "Do you ever wish things were different between you and Lex?" Chloe looked at Lionel expecting a lie, or to be told to mind her own business.  
  
"I won't insult your intelligence by pretending to not understand your question." Lionel slowed his walk and patted her shoulder. "There are days I hate myself more than my son hates me if that's possible."  
  
Chloe tried to digest the seemingly sincere and honest confession. The silence grew heavy and uncomfortable. "Lionel you know there are a lot of people that hate you more than Lex" Chloe almost hit herself in the mouth when she raised her hand, quickly covering her mouth in shock, astonished at what she'd said. "I'm so sorry, that came out totally wrong."  
  
"No my dear, that came out just right."  
  
They continued walking down the hall slowly each lost in their own thoughts. Turning the corner Chloe couldn't even fully appreciate the beauty that lay before her, her thoughts still centered on the earlier words. The terrace offered an extraordinary view of the grounds. They were a brilliant green and well tended. The flowers below them supplied a light mixed blossom scent. Lex sat at a table set with the finest crystal and china. He stood when he saw Chloe approach. Placing Lionel's hand on the back of one of the chairs she announced their arrival. "We're here Lionel. Lex tried to lose us but he wasn't quite quick enough for us." Chloe tried to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.  
  
"You two aren't plotting world domination are you?" Lex inquired looking at Chloe. When she gazed back their eyes locked. Never again would she be envious of Lex Luthor. Nor could she quite look at Lionel the same. They were both hurting. Chloe wondered if there was anything she could do to bring the two closer. Still smarting from what she had thought was being helpful to Clark, Chloe decided that if she took any action to help these two it would have to be done very gently.  
  
"Lex, I've told you I am not plotting world domination." Lionel paused and smirked. "I have no use for Greenland it's too cold!"  
  
Chloe laughed and was happily surprised when Lex joined her. "Good, now let's enjoy our lunch." Lionel sat in his chair and Chloe and Lex sat as well.  
  
Lionel decided to bring up a new topic of conversation. "Chloe, are you wearing the necklace I hope?"  
  
Chloe fingered the beautiful stone. "Yes, I haven't decided whether to accept it or not but I thought it wouldn't hurt to wear it here."  
  
"It looks stunning on you Chloe. I couldn't think of a more appropriate person to wear it." Lex looked at Chloe in a way that made her blush.  
  
Lionel smiled. "Yes if I remember correctly it certainly would. You look so much like you mother."  
  
Chloe dropped the water glass she had just picked up wincing when it shattered on the marble floor.  
  
Lionel's brow furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?" 


End file.
